


Snowfall

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Takumi, honing skill, honing himself...
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 4/Fresh Perspective

Snow had started to fall. The flakes were small and fluffy, meandering slowly to the ground. Takumi didn't find them a distraction as he went to retrieve his arrows from the bales of straw they were all stuck into. He'd done better, at a further distance, and with a common bow. 

Fujin Yumi didn't leave arrows to retrieve. Fujin Yumi helped him a little too much sometimes. 

It would always be his preferred weapon, but Takumi knew he needed to hone his skill-- No, he knew he needed to hone himself. 

That was why he kept training, smarter and better. 

That was why he kept making his way to Jamke, who cared neither about Takumi's title or holy weapon. 

Jamke was the fresh perspective he'd needed and hadn't found in Hoshido. So Askr and Embla had been a gift in so many ways. 

Even now that it was all over and Jamke remained behind, carving out a quiet life protecting a border village. 

The snow started to turn heavier and clumpy as Takumi took up his position again. He could keep on, for a bit longer, he supposed, or... 

No, he'd learned this already. There was no reason to get soaked or chilled. If he had to be out, he could be tracking dinner or even trying for a larger animal to share with some of the neighbors. 

There wasn't much to clean up. Bow and arrows went back into the cabin, as did he, stomping his boots off and shaking his hair. 

Jamke was already cleaning fresh meat. Takumi paused; he hadn't even seen him leave the cabin. 

"It's snowing," Takumi said. "Might be deep in the morning." 

"Bring in more firewood," Jamke replied. 

An part of him might have balked at the request once, but now Takumi just nodded. Bow and arrows went where they belonged. He touched Fujin Yumi once... 

...then back out into the snow to grab an armload of firewood and breathe in the wintry air. 

The snow was definitely starting to stick on the ground. If the wind picked up, it could be a cold night... 

"I'm going to get more," Takumi said quickly once inside, before darting out again. Jamke didn't say anything. But Takumi did think he saw a hint of a smile. 

This was not the honing he ever expected to do. 

But Takumi was sure it was what he needed.


End file.
